Meister Family
by ViraYuuki
Summary: Para Meister punya keluarga?. RnR please .


**Title : Meister Family **

**Rate : K**

**Genre : humor/parody**

**Disclaimer: Cuma punya Sunrise & Bandai visual**

Once upon . . . -halah-

2345 A.D.

Desa AzaDiTang, desa yang tentram dan damai, desa yang dikelilingi lautan. Yup!, desa AzaDiTang adalah satu2nya desa yang berada di pulau bernama 'KHURDISH KHURAPHAN'.pulau yang banyak mempunyai lahan pertanian.

Di desa AzaDiTang terdapat keluarga super duper yuper munyer aneh!. Semua warga menyebut mereka 'MONSTER'. Karena mereka adalah orang2 terpilih yang bisa mengendalikan Traktor aneh berbentuk manusia. Ada yang bawa pedang, bawa bazooka, ada juga yang bisa jadi pesawat. Traktor itu disebut Gundam.

Keluarga itu Terdiri dari Ayah yang berambut gondrong, sok keren, nyeremin. Tapi anehnya, kemana-mana bawa robot bulet orange bernama Haro, bernama Lockon Stratos.

Lalu, Ibu yang cantik, berkacamata, jenius, aneh juga, soalnya sering ngomong ama system di Laptop kesayanganny, VEDA. bernama Tieria Stratos.

Dan kedua anaknya. Anak pertama bernama Allelujah Stratos. Alle adalah anak baik hati, pinter masak, suka menolong, tapi ya namanya juga keluarga aneh. Dia juga aneh, soalnya punya kepribadian gelap bernama Hallelujah yang bertolak belakang dengan Alle. Sombong, galak, matre, suka ngerusak.

Yang terakhir adalah anak paling bontot en paling kecil, paling cuek tapi juga paling , namanya aja anak bontot,iya g?. Bernama Setsuna F. Stratos.

2345 A.D.

06.23 WKA (Waktu KHURDISH KHURAPHAN AzaDiTang) . . . .

"ALLE! SETSU! AYO CEPETAN BANGUN!.NTAR TELAT SEKOLAH!" tereak-tereak Lockon pake Toa yang dadak minjem di musholah terdekat -o-".

"Iya Pih . . . . Ini Alle udah bangun . . . "jawab Alle sopan. Tapi,tiba2 muncullah Halle, "DIEM LU KEPALA COKLAT,GUA MAKAN JUGA HARO-MU TERCINTA NTU!" teriak Halle ga kalah hebat pake toa pinjeman Lockon.

Mendengar Haronya mau dimakan ma Halle, Lockon langsung laporan ma Tieria, istrinya tercinta ntu.

"Mih, kok kita bias-bisany punya anak berkepribadian durhaka gitu ye?" Lockon nangis-nangis Lebay bombay sambil meluk Tieria dari belakang.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan sekaran, suamiku?" jawab Tieria horror. Dia ngerasa keganggu, becauseee Tie lagi ngobrol ama Veda. Lockon langsung melepaskan pelukan Tie dan langsung menjauh dari tempat tadi, mengingat istrinya itu kalo marah . . . . .

Tuk tuk. Tieria 'menyolek' (bahasa apa ini?) Alle/Halle. Lalu dia membisikan sesuatu di telinga 'mereka'.

"Ehem!, Alle sayang, didepan ada Marie Parfacy jemput tuh. Samperin deh".

Cara ini jitu!, Halle langsung berubah jadi Alle, langsung ngabur dari kasur, en langsung masuk kamer mandi, 'puas2kanlah dirimu Alle' kata Tieria dalam hati.

"Sekarang giliran si bontot dari gua bawa laot ini"

"Hmm. . . . Marina-hime . . . "yup setsu memimpikan Marina Ismail, puteri AzaDiTang.

"Oh . . . Ternyata Setsu suka ama Marina-san ya?"gumam Tieria. Dia baru tau anak bontotnya cinte ama Marina.

Lagi-lagi Tieria membisikkan (atau lebih meneriakkan?) sesuatu, "SETSUNA!.EXIA DICULIK!.EXIA DIPRETELIN!.EXIA DIJUAL DITUKANG LOAK!EXIA DI. . . . . . . ." belon selese Tie ngomong, Setsu langsung bangun dengan tampang horrornya ntu . . . . .

"MAMI,MANA TOLONGIN EXIA MIH, NGOMONG AME OM VEDA!MAMIH!" tereak gaje Setsu dan kemudian mengguncang-guncangkan leptop maminya ntu. Alhasil, Setsu langsung dijitak Tie.

"Cepet mandi . . ." kata Tieria pelan

"Tapi mih, EXIAnya . . ." kata Setsuna yang masih nunjukkin tampang horrornya.

CRING!

Mata Tieria berubah menjadi kuning; Innovator mode. .

"CEPETAN MANDI BOCAH TENGIK!, GUA CULIK EXIA!,GUA PRETELIN JUGA TUH TRAKTOR BODOL!,GUA JUAL DI TUKA . . . . " tereak Tieria pake toa pinjeman Lockon (lagi).

"AMPUN MIH!.APAPUN KULAKUKAN UNTUK MENYELAMATKAN EXIA!,JANGAN BUNUH EXIA!" tangis bombay Setsu menggelegar, dia ampe sujud-sujud ke Maminya ntu.

"Nah,kalo gitu cepetan mandi., cepetan ke sekolah ye" kata Tie ,"Kan nanti bisa ketemu Marina-san" lanjut Tieria. Senyum mengembang di wajah Tieria. Arti senyumannya : 'akhirnya Saya tahu satu lagi kelemahan Setsu'.

"BA . . . . BA. . . . BAGAIMANA MAMI . . . ." Setsu kaget, padahal dia merahasiakan bahwa dia menyukai Marina.

"Makanya,cepet mandi pake baju yang rapi biar bisa deket ma Marina " kata Tieria

"AMPUN MAMI!" Setsuna langsung ngabur ke kamer mandi.

Ngerasa di kamer mandi ada orang dia langsung 'menghajar' pintu malang ntu . . . .

"KA ALLE CEPETAN! MAU BERANGKAT NIH!"

"DIEM LU, GUA LAGI B***R GUA AMBIL KEPALA EXIA!MAU LO?" jawab Halle

Setsu yang ga mau terjadi apa-apa ama EXIA, traktor tercintanya ntu mendiem diem.

28 menit kemudian . . . .

Alle baru keluar kamer mandi . . .

"Maaf ya Setsu, ini kerjaan Halle" kata Alle mengingat adiknya udah nangkring di depan pintu kamer mandi selama 28menit.

"PEGI SONO,RAMBUT EMO!"tereak Setsu en langsung masuk ke kamer mandi

Mendengar dirinya dihina, Halle bangkit dan . . . . .

"GUA COLONG SWORD EXIA!.GUA BUANG KE LAOT LOH!" kata Halle yang langsung menuju gudang penyimpanan EXIA, ngambil sword exia, buang kelaut .beres!.

Tapi sayang, yang punya ga ndenger apa yang diomongin kaka'laen' nya ntu.

13 menit kemudian . . . .

"ITADAKIMASU!"

Keluarga Lockon lagi sarapan.

"PAPI!,NAPE SIH LAUKNYA INI-INI LAGI?.TEMPE, SAYUR ASEM,SAMBEL TERASI, PAKE KERAK NASI LAGI!.KITA KAN KAYA PI!.KITA PUNYA SAWAH 18 HEKTAR KAN?" sewot Setsuna

"Nak, maaf ya papi ga bisa masak . Daripada mami yang masak. Hayo pilih yang mana?" kata Lockon. Alle ama Setsu cuma menelan ludah mendengar kata ,'Daripada mami yang masak'.

2 taon yang lalu saat ultah Lockon, Tieria memutuskan untuk memasak sebagai hadiah ultahnya. Tapi . . . Tieria ga bisa masak!.

Penggorengan penyok, panci dibikin bolong-bolong, bahkan rumah mereka hampir kebakaran , karena api dari kompor merambat ke cucian mereka.

So, mereka trauma dengan kata2, 'masakan mami'.

**TBC. . .**

**Copas dari Blog ahahahahaha, nyoba publish di FFN lol. RnR please ^^.**


End file.
